Inspector Gadget 3
by Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: This is actually a sequel to the two movies, but they didn't have a section in movies for Inspector Gadget. I started this story a long time ago, so I had to correct the grammar of my original chapters as I was typing them. Please review.
1. Claw's Plan

**1**

**Claw's New Plan**

"I need a new way to take over the world and destroy that stupid Gadget Team while at it!" Claw said to himself while sitting in Riverton Prison one day. "I've tried twice already. And, as they say, 'three's a charm.' So, this time, I'll make it!"

One day, Claw was devising yet another plan to destroy Inspector Gadget and his team while trying to take over the world.

"I know my escape route from last time. Just dig a tunnel, leading above here. But a plan… Aha! Plan A is to recreate my time-stopping laser beam by… tomorrow? No. That won't work. OK. It'll be Plan B: Recreate RoboGadget and RoboBrenda!" said Claw.


	2. Claw's Escape

**2**

**Claw's Escape**

Later that afternoon, Claw knew when he was escaping. That night.

"Aha! I'll escape tonight, and on the way to the old Bowl Rite factory, I'll pick up my minions. I think they just got released from jail," said Claw.

That night, Claw started to dig his way up. When he finally got out, he quickly ran to the old bowling factory. The minions saw him and followed.


	3. The Claw Case

**3**

**The Claw Case**

"…So, if anyone sees an evil villain with a claw, call 911 immediately," announced the broadcaster on the Riverton news.

It was the next morning in the home of the Gadgets: Inspector Gadget, G2, Penny, Brain the Dog, and Gadgetmobile the Car.

"Claw escaped! Ah, man, not again!" said Gadgetmobile while he was outside.

"Penny, wake up and get dressed or you'll miss the bus!" Inspector Gadget called up the stairs. "Well, G2, we'd better go or _we'll_ be late."

"IT'S SATURDAY!" Penny yelled back down the steps. "FOR THE LAST TIME, LET ME SLEEP IN!"

RRRIIINNG! All of a sudden, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said G2 as she picked it up.

After a quick conversation, G2 said "That was Chief Quimby. We don't have to go to work today, only the Riverton Prison, so we can check out the scene of Claw's escape."

"So, we're on the Claw case?" asked the fully dressed Penny as she came into the room.

G2 replied, "Yep."

"Penny, I thought you said you were sleeping in!" said Inspector Gadget.

"Uuuh… I am?" said Penny.

20 minutes later, Inspector Gadget, Penny, G2, and Brain were at the scene of the escape.

"It looks like Claw escaped from this hole," said Inspector Gadget, pointing to a large hole in the ground.

"Ya think?" replied Penny.

"Do you have your head on straight, Inspector?" asked G2.

"Yes," replied Inspector Gadget.

The G-Team, as the Gadgets were called, couldn't find any new evidence. Inspector Gadget dropped off G2 and Penny at home before going to the grocery store.

In the parking lot before Inspector Gadget got out of Gadgetmobile the two saw a familiar sight: Claw's limo.

"Does that limo look familiar, Gadgetmobile?" asked Inspector Gadget.

"Sure it does. It's Claw's!" replied Gadgetmobile.

"It is?" asked Inspector Gadget as he drove a few feet away in case Claw came out.

The car glanced at the limo's license plate.

"I didn't know that K-L-A-W spelled crazy! Duh, of course it's his!" retorted the car. "Here he comes. Let's go home and maybe do a little car chase."

The two left the parking lot and headed for home.

"OK. So, where is he?" asked Inspector Gadget.

"Oops… He's behind us. Well, we can just do it like this," said Gadgetmobile.


	4. Prepare for High Speed Chase!

**4**

**Prepare for High Speed Chase!**

Inspector Gadget pulled Gadgetmobile up to the stoplight. Claw's limo pulled in behind them.

When the light turned green, Inspector Gadget had Gadgetmobile speed off. Claw kept pace with them.

Gadgetmobile said, "Uh, Inspector, Claw's still right behind us!"

Inspector Gadget turned around and looked. "Yeah, he is!"

"Eyes on the road, Inspector Stupid!" the car yelled.

Gadgetmobile started weaving in and out of traffic. Claw still followed closely.

Out of nowhere, a traffic light turned yellow.

"It's time for High Speed Chase!" Inspector Gadget said.

He pulled the switch for High Speed Chase. Gadgetmobile sped off, right as the light turned red. Claw tried to stop, but he couldn't. A car cut him off and the limo crashed.

The Gadgets barely got away.

A short while later, they arrived home.

Inspector Gadget parked Gadgetmobile in the driveway and came barreling in the home.

"You two will never believe what just happened!" he screamed. "I was at the grocery store, and I saw Claw! Then we got in a car chase!"

G2 walked into the entryway and met him. "You did get the groceries, right?"

"Uh… no."


	5. Rebuilding a Robot

**5**

**Rebuilding a Robot**

Meanwhile, back at the Bowl Rite Factory…

Claw was in a room that he was using as a garage, yelling at McKibble and Brick, two of his minions.

"How could the two of you ruin my limo?!" he yelled. "Your driving is awful!"

"Uh…" they tried to reply.

"I don't care, just fix it!" Claw continued to yell. He banged his fist on the hood, which had smoke coming from under it. The hood flew up and slapped him in the face.

Claw groaned, then left the makeshift garage. He walked into the laboratory workshop that he had set up. One other minion, Kramer, was carrying in boxes full of computer chips, wires, and other electronic parts.

Claw walked over to a worktable where the semi-assembled RoboGadget was resting, and then started looking around for something.

"Kramer!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir?" Kramer asked.

"Where is the chip?!"

"The chip, sir? Which… one?"

Claw started getting mad. "The one I'm using for RoboGadget."

"Um… I… lost it."

"What?!"

This was going to be a long day for Claw, trying to build this robot…


	6. Preparing for a Capture

**6**

**Preparing for a Capture**

A week later, Inspector Gadget, Penny, and G2 were sitting in the living room. G2 and the Inspector were on the couches and Penny was sitting on the floor, petting Brain.

"So, what's our plan for capturing Claw?" G2 asked.

"I don't know. That's why I called this meeting," Inspector Gadget replied.

There was an awkward silence while everyone tried to think of ideas.

A few minutes later, Gadget said, "I have… a plan!"

"Well, what is it?" Penny asked.

There was another, shorter, awkward pause before Gadget said, "I forgot."

Everyone got quiet again.

A few minutes later, Penny said, "Maybe we could set a trap for Claw somewhere that we know he'd go."

"I don't know," Inspector Gadget said. "I mean, this isn't Scooby-Doo."

"It could work, though," G2 said. "It's worth a try."


End file.
